Basch fon Ronsenburg
Basch fon Ronsenburg is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII. A disgraced knight, Basch had his name ruined throughout Ivalice. Initially, Basch was intended by the developers to be the main character of the game; however, they shifted the focus to Vaan and Penelo late in development after reconsidering the players' demographics. Character and Appearance Basch is a mature man of 36, with a strong, muscular build and a tall frame. He has long, golden blond hair that is slicked back off his face. Though his current facial hair style differs from his initial concept, he still possesses a light colored beard and goatee. Whilst imprisoned, his facial hair is wildly overgrown, but after joining the party, it is trimmed down to a reasonably short length. Facially, Basch has a long, prominent scar across his left brow. As he does not appear to have this scar in the game's opening FMV and prologue, it can be presumed he acquired these whilst imprisoned. Basch is seen in a variety of different outfits during the game, the first being his Dalmascan Knight armor. When he escapes from prison, he initially wears a pair of teal trousers with no shirt, revealing large, prominent scars on his shoulders and upper back. The clothing Basch wears throughout most of the game is similar to Bhujerba's Sainikah. At the end of Final Fantasy XII and throughout Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, he appears in an Archadian Judge Magister suit of armor. Basch has a fierce sense of loyalty and a very professional manner. He abides strictly a knight's code of sorts, dedicating himself entirely to restoring the country he serves. He is a selfless man, constantly putting others before the needs of himself, at the cost of his own reputation. Basch is also a very reliable, as he is seen constantly striving to fulfill promises and commands from his superiors, his friends and his family, regardless of the request or the circumstances. Story Early Life Born in 670 OId Valendia in the Republic of Landis, Basch grew up with his twin, Noah fon Ronsenburg. Together, they lived peacefully in their homeland. However, in 678, the Archadian Empire soon moved in and invaded Landis. Whilst Noah joined Archadia and moved there with their sickly mother, Basch fled to Dalmasca, in hopes of restoring his old homeland as a Dalmascan soldier. He joined the Order of Knights of Dalmasca and, over time, rose in its ranks to become Captain. ''Final Fantasy XII In 704, Archadian soldiers invaded Nabradia, and after dispatching Rozzarrian troops, headed for the capital, Nabudis. Basch led the Dalmascan army to fight the Empire at the siege of Nalbina Fortress, joined by his new Prince Lord Rasler, into battle. When the odds were against them, Basch suggested a retreat, but Rasler believed they could hold out longer. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake, as an arrow went straight through Rasler's chest, killing him, and severing the Royal House of Nabradia. Basch took his fallen lord and retreated to Rabanastre. Basch led the main forces at the counter-attack of Nalbina Fortress, along with long-time friend Vossler Azelas. Knowing that the peace treaty was a trap, he tried his best to reach the throne room, leaving some soldiers behind to keep guards off their tail. One of these soldiers was Vaan's older brother, Reks. However, once he reached the room, he realized he was too late, and even worse, there was a trap waiting for him. Knocked out by Archadian soldiers, the Empire got his brother Noah - now under the alias Gabranth, their mother's maiden name - to impersonate him, thus tricking any survivors, like Reks, into thinking that Basch had killed King Raminas. The plan was successful, as Basch was blamed for Raminas' death and known as the "King Slayer". Using this as a pretext, Archadia took control of Dalmasca. He was found guilty of incitement of sedition, the assassination of King Raminas, and high treason. Archadia then announced that they had executed Basch. In reality, he was being held prisoner in the Nalbina Dungeon to ensure Bhujerba's loyalty to the Empire. Two years later, Vaan, Balthier and Fran discover the Oubliette in which Basch is being held prisoner, whilst attempting to escape from the dungeons. Though they catch Gabranth talking to an imprisoned Basch, they do not see the Judge Magister's face, and thus do not realize Basch's innoncence. Following Gabranth's leave, Basch pleads the party to set him free. While Balthier couldn't care less that he has just met the King-Slayer, Vaan can't help but start yelling at the disgraced Knight, blaming him for the death of Reks. Fran, realizing Vaan's yelling has attracted the guards, drops his cage as a means of escape, freeing him in the process. Basch then joins the team as a Guest while they escape through the Barheim Passage. In their passage, Basch explains how the Empire framed him two years prior. Though Balthier believes the Knight, Vaan remains unconvinced. After returning to Rabanastre, Basch leaves the party to speak to the Resistance. When Vaan delivers the Sword of the Old Order to Vossler, he finds Basch there, trying to convince his old friend he wasn't responsible for killing King Raminas. Reluctant to believe him, Vossler gives Basch the Sword of Order, implying he wants him to deliver it to the Marquis, as a test of trust. Basch leaves with Vaan, and asks if he could join him, since they both have errands in Bhujerba. He accompanies Vaan, Balthier and Fran to Bhujerba to rescue Penelo from Ba'Gamnan, a ruthless bounty hunter. On their journey to the Lhusu Mines the party are joined by Lamont, a young boy whose intentions remain mysterious. Within the Mines the party learn Penelo is no longer under Ba'Gamnan's capture, and they were lured their in order for the bounty hunter to defeat Balthier. After escaping Ba'Gamnan and learning Lamont's true identity to be Larsa Solidor, the party focus on Basch's errand to deliver the Sword of the Old Order to Ondore. With Vaan's aid, they manage to secure an audience with the Marquis after gaining the Resistance's attention. In a move to reunite Basch with "Amalia", Ondore informs Ghis of the party's whereabouts and has them imprisoned aboard the Dreadnought Leviathan. Upon the airship, Basch is reunited with Princess Ashe, who still believes him to be her father's killer. As they are taken away, Vossler appears and springs the party free. Working together, they rescue Ashe, whom Vossler has sworn to protect. They manage to escape the Leviathan and return to Bhujerba, where Ashe is returned to the Marquis. However, Ashe's wishes to locate the Dawn Shard force Basch to accompany her to the Tomb of Raithwall in order to protect her. Within the Tomb, Ashe acquires the Shard required to prove her lineage, but upon exit the party are quickly ambushed and imprisoned again by the Empire. Aboard the Leviathan, Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca. Basch is furious that Vossler would betray their homeland, as well as his trust. The party are transferred to the Shiva where Ghis attempts to test the Nethicite. Fran's mist-induced frenzy enables the team's escape, but Vossler refuses to let them leave, forcing Basch to fight his old ally. Vossler is fatally wounded in the melee and asks Basch one last request. He asks him to protect the Princess in his stead, and tells Basch that everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Basch says he never questioned Vossler's loyalty, and that he will protect the Princess. Basch then flees the Shiva before it explodes. It is assumed that Vossler died in the explosion. After escaping the explosion, the party return to Dalmasca. Basch is forced to keep a low profile, but stays true to his promise to Vossler to protect Ashe. He accompanies her learn of the Nethicite from the Garif, which crosses their path again with Lord Larsa's. They then head towards Mt. Bur-Omisace, with Larsa's company, in order to meet another ally. Before leaving, Basch questions the intentions of Balthier, fearing for Ashe's safety. On their journey, Basch and Ashe discuss the possibility of a truce between the Empire and Dalmasca. While Basch is supportive of the idea of peace, Ashe remains uncertain as to what path she should take. Upon arrival at Bur-Omisace they learn of Vayne Solidor's murderous actions and bloodthirsty intent. Armed with the Sword of Kings, the party decide to cut off the Empire's power by destroying all Nethicite in Ivalice. Their new objective leads them to the Draklor Laboratories, where they fail in destroying the final shard in possession of Doctor Cid. They follow him to Giruvegan to learn of the Occuria's wishes for Ashe to use Nethicite to destroy the Empire. Basch accompanies his conflicted Princess to the Ridorana Cataract alongside wise sky pirate, Reddas, in search of the Sun-Cryst. Atop the Pharos, Gabranth ambushes the party. After lecturing Ashe about how she can do nothing considering she couldn't even defend her kingdom, Basch steps in, saying he will protect both Ashe and Dalmasca. This confounds Gabranth, saying that Basch is powerless, since he failed both Landis and Dalmasca, that everything he says is tainted and killing the King's Slayer will not bring him honor. Basch acknowledges this, saying he will bear this taint willingly as long as he does everything for hope. Gabranth is defeated, and is forced to leave by Dr. Cid], who confronts the party after Gabranth's defeat. Though they defeat Cid, his plan is realized: the power of the Sun-Cryst has awakened the Bahamut, and is far too powerful to stop. As the party have no chance of escape, Reddas sacrifices his life to allow them to bring down the Empire. Basch and the party board the Sky Fortress Bahamut to confront Vayne. On their way up, they are accosted by Gabranth yet again, who questions Basch about his ability to keep his honor. Basch says that all he has done is protect those he has sworn to protect. He then asks Gabranth what he has protected, suggesting he protects Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. This suggestion enrages Gabranth, who then attacks the party. However, he is easily defeated, and in his defeat, asks if Basch is done. Basch responds by asking the same question, and calling Gabranth by his real name, Noah. It is these suggestions and conversations that cause Gabranth to turn on Vayne and support Basch and the others in their final fight to defeat Vayne Solidor and free Dalmasca. In the final ending sequence, on his death bed, Gabranth asks his brother to protect Larsa and Archadia. Believing Ashe - who has proven her lineage and can now take her throne - to no longer require his protection, Basch fulfils his brother's last wish and takes up Gabranth's old position of Judge Magister. A year later, it is shown that Basch is Larsa's personal guard, wearing Gabranth's armor. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings .]] Basch appears in Revenant Wings with Ashe and Larsa on the air ship. Serving as Larsa's bodyguard, he guides his Emperor across Ivalice. In battle, he has several defensive abilities such as Protectga and Shellga as well as powerful attacks, making him similar to a Paladin. His Quickening, ''Apocalypse Shield, makes his group temporarily invincible. It can be obtained by defeating Zalera. Basch and Ashe have a time being together before they meet the others, and a lot of it will be seen in the game. The end credits show a picture of Ashe and Basch together. Paramina Rift Soon after Basch and Ashe join up with the player party, they venture to the Paramina Rift in hopes of unearthing some clues about Mydia's past. After discovering the war memorial to the slain at Nalbina Fortress, Basch and Ashe conclude that Mydia had visited the Rift in order to pay homage to her fallen love, Velis. At this point, Mydia herself arrives, dressed in the armor of the Judge of Wings. She says that she left her anima in Lemurés, and summons several Zombies in the hope of tormenting Basch mentally with guilt over his dead comrades. Basch sees through the ploy, and throws off Mydia's spell with several sword slashes, determined to look to the the future, and not the past. Though Mydia escapes his attacks, her legion of undead warriors do not. After the battle, Basch returns to the war memorial. Fran comforts him by saying that the zombies Mydia to her side were not those of the soldiers at Nalbina, but figments of Yarhi illusion. Comforted, Basch departs the snowy mountain. Stats Basch has the highest HP growth of all playable characters, and he is tied with Vaan for having the highest Strength. However, his MP growth is the lowest of the party, and his Magic and Vitality are low as well. Like Fran, Basch's initial Licenses are also in close proximity to Quickening Licenses. Basch begins with the Licenses "Smallswords", "Swords 1", "Axes and Hammers 1", "Shields 1", "Shields 2", "Light Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "Accessories 3" and "Libra". He is initially equipped with a Mythril Blade, Bronze Helm, Bronze Armor, and Tourmaline Ring. ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Basch is voiced by Keith Ferguson. He is voiced by Rikiya Koyama in the Japanese release. Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Basch appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Gallery Image:Basch-concept.jpg|Later concept art. Basch's facial hair still differs from his in-game appearance. Image:Basch family.jpg|A young Basch and Noah. Image:AsheBasch-Artwork.jpg|Ashe and Basch artwork by Yoshida. Image:Basch Final Fantasy XII-2.jpg|Basch in Dalmascan knight's armor in the game's opening. Trivia *Though Basch did not appear in Dissidia, his voice actor, Keith Ferguson, took on the role of Basch's twin, Gabranth. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Gabranth uses variations of Basch's Quickenings as his EX Burst's attacks. Gabranth's version was faster and darker, with a slightly different names like Fulminating Oblivion for Basch's Fulminating Darkness, Ruin Unflinching for Ruin Impendent and Frost Purge for Flame Purge. de:Basch fon Ronsenburg Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Hume Category:Main Characters